


BatWayne

by DhaJetii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batwayne, Crack Treated Seriously, Did I mention the crack? I definitely break the fourth wall at one point, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I love that tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, but then the rest i tried to take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhaJetii/pseuds/DhaJetii
Summary: When Batman is spotted leaving Wayne Manor, Bruce is forced to fake a relationship with his own alter-ego. He turns to his friend, Clark Kent, for help when Batman and Bruce Wayne need to be seen in public together.





	BatWayne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bruce Wayne/Batman Fic You Never Asked For (Okay that's a lie, see the prompt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247580) by [curlysupergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl). 



> This idea came from a writing prompt I came across a while ago and can no longer find to get a link to it. But the prompt was this:  
> You Won't Believe Who Was Spotted Leaving Wayne Manor Last Night! Next up: Are Bruce Wayne and Batman Secretly Dating?

Bruce was in his office at Wayne enterprises when an emergency alert rang on his phone. He looked away from the papers he was signing to frown at the phone's screen. Bruce wrote a software program ages ago that was always running on the Batcomputer to alert him about any news articles that mention both Batman and Bruce Wayne. The alert was from this program and it directed him to an article in the gossip column of the Gotham Gazette. The headline read:

  
Batman and Bruce Wayne Secretly Dating?

There was a picture of Batman getting into the Batmobile parked in the driveway of Wayne Manor. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Someone saw that picture and made the assumption they were in a secret relationship? The article started:

 

 

> _The Dark Knight himself was seen leaving Wayne Manor at 6:03 AM. We all know Gotham's favorite son has a list of lovers a mile long and just a few months ago Bruce Wayne came out as bisexual. It would seem that got Batman's attention._

Bruce muttered a curse under his breath. The article went on to speculate the exact nature of their relationship as well as Batman's sexual orientation. The article concluded with:

 

 

> _Tell us what you think on social media with #BatWayne._

Bruce knew when the picture was taken. Last week several earthquakes shook every major city all over the world and several of the tunnels in and out of the Batcave had collapsed, as well as damaging the zeta transporter. Batman didn't have time for any discrete options, he needed to rendezvous with the Justice League and investigate the earthquakes ASAP. The result was calling in a backup Batmobile from outside the Batcave to drive up to Wayne Manor's front door. The source of the earthquakes turned out to be the Legion of Doom and the League successfully stopped them.

Bruce switched to Twitter where #BatWayne was trending. He scrolled through the tweets, a mix of surprise, approval, and disgust at Batman dating Bruce Wayne. Some expressed doubt in the validity of the claim, pointing out that the only evidence was a picture of Batman at Wayne Manor. However, no one tried to suggest the picture could mean that Batman is Bruce Wayne, for which Bruce was thankful. Bruce's cell phone rang, Alfred was calling.

  
"Yes, I've seen it." He said when he answered, tone flat.

"This could be much worse, Master Bruce. They could have made a very different connection."

"This isn't a good thing, but I am glad everyone is an idiot I suppose."

"You'll be asked to confirm or deny these allegations. What will you do?" Alfred asked and Bruce sighed.

"I should confirm the gossip, before people start to speculate an alternative."

"I fear simply making a few statements or Tweets won't be enough, sir."

"Do you have something in mind?" Bruce asked. He already had a plan forming but he was curious what Alfred's thoughts were.

"I think a public appearance or two would convince everyone."

"Hm." Bruce's plan was already headed in that direction.

"Might I make another suggestion?"

"Even if I said no you would tell me anyway."

"If Bruce Wayne and Batman need to be seen together, you will need someone to pretend to be Batman." Alfred said and Bruce instinctively knew exactly who the butler was going to suggest. "Why not ask Master Clark?" Bruce sighed.

"Alfred, we've had this conversation before," Bruce started to say but Alfred cut in.

"About Clark being Batman? No, I don't recall having that conversation."

"You know exactly what I mean." Bruce glared at his desk as he tapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair. Alfred knew exactly how Bruce felt about his friend even without him having to verbally say so. Occasionally Alfred tried to push Bruce into telling Clark how he felt but the conversation always ended the same way. "I cannot let anything distract me from the Mission. You know that."

"Gotham does not need you to be alone and miserable to adequately protect her. We have talked about this before, you deserve love. That includes romantic love as well as familial." Alfred said, not backing down this time. "Unlike your previous relationships, you can fully trust Clark, one hundred percent, with everything. That also includes trusting that he will understand how devoted you are to protecting Gotham and trusting that he won't be offended when you choose the cowl over him."

When Bruce only grunted in response, Alfred continued: "You have a big heart. Don't be afraid to use it. I am willing to bet that Clark will gladly reciprocate if you let him."  
Bruce's office phone rang and he glared at it. The caller ID said it was Vicki Vale, from the Gotham Gazette.

"Alfred, I have to go. I have work to do." Bruce said.

"Good luck." Alfred promptly ended the call and Bruce stared at the office phone in annoyance.

"So it begins." He muttered as he reached for the phone.

* * *

 

A little while later, at the Watchtower:

Green Lantern was on monitor duty with Aquaman. The Lantern was scrolling through FaceBook, looking at memes, when he saw it.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed and sat up straight.

"What is it this time, Hal? I've told you before I don't care." Aquaman stated, prepared to ignore yet another picture he would refuse to admit he didn't understand. Hal turned his grinning face to Arthur and showed him his phone. Arthur squinted at it.

"Batman is seeing Bruce Wayne!" Hal shouted. "Batman! Seeing himself. This is fantastic."

"What? How did they come to that conclusion?" Arthur was confused.

"I don't know. But I can definitely use this to taunt him."

"What are you shouting about?" Hawkgirl flew into the room and looked at the camera feeds. "Something happen?"

"Damn right, something happened." Hal held his phone out for Hawkgirl to see the article he pulled up.

"No way." She grabbed the phone from his hands and started to laugh. They heard the zeta teleporter power up and the automated voice announced Superman's arrival.

"Hello everyone." Superman greeted when he approached the group.

"Kal! Guess who finally hooked up with someone that can put up with B's crap." Hal said and grabbed his phone from Hawkgirl to give it to Superman. Clark's eyes widened in shock. He quickly read the article in silence. He smirked as he handed the phone back to the Lantern.

"Oh wow," Clark laughed "I wonder how he's going to pull this one off."

* * *

 

A little while later, at Gotham:

Bruce was finally able to leave the office and go home after answering several calls from various newspapers asking for a comment on his new alleged relationship. He went down to the Batcave as soon as he got home to get ready for tonight's patrol. He wasn't surprised to see Dick Grayson grinning at him from his seat at the Batcomputer.

"Not a single word." Bruce said and pointed an accusing finger at Dick who laughed.

"C'mon, B, you gotta admit this whole situation is funny."

"Do I look amused?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"You were uncharacteristically sloppy, father." Damian said as he descended the stairs. "Letting paparazzi take a picture of you unaware." He paused to look at Dick. "Grayson, what are you doing here? Isn't it date night?"

"It is." Dick nodded in confirmation. "But I wanted to swing by and congratulate B on his relationship in person."

Bruce threw a glare his way.

"Now that I've done what I came here to do, I gotta run." Dick stood and headed for the stairs. "See yah!"

Bruce sighed as he took the now empty seat at the computer.

"Prepare for a long night, Damian." Bruce said and when his son asked why he answered: "Because a lot of people seem to be upset at the idea of Batman being in a relationship with a man. A lot of people are supportive too, but they won't be the ones that may lash out the next few nights until this blows over."

Damian muttered something angry about closed-minded fools as he approached the plate of food Alfred had just delivered.

"There was a similar reaction when Bruce Wayne came out as bisexual." Alfred set a plate of food next to Bruce. "I remember the glitter bomb incident quite well. I'm still cleaning glitter out of the washing machine." Alfred's tone was grave and he had a faraway look on his face. "Ruined that brand new suit jacket."

Bruce's phone vibrated with a text message from Diana.

Diana: _Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?! I thought we were closer friends than this_

Bruce sighed, something he felt he was doing a lot of lately, as he typed his reply.

Bruce: _Please don't start that with me. I'll be hearing variations of that for weeks from the other Leaguers as well as my own family._  
Diana: _LOL, good luck. Hal already sent out a group message to everyone with a link to the article. The meeting tomorrow will be fun, so get used to it now_

"You confirmed the allegations?" Damian asked from behind Bruce where he'd been reading the messages over his shoulder. He wanted to lecture his son about privacy, but he knew exactly where Damian got the habit from so he kept his mouth shut.

"I had to. Didn't want anyone to start guessing the speculation was false on the grounds that Bruce is Batman."

"Tch. You could have just said Batman was visiting Bruce Wayne for business reasons. Wayne Enterprises does fund a lot of the Justice League's shenanigans."

Bruce stared blankly at his son. The thought didn't occur to Bruce because The Author needed it to work out this way for the sake of filling the writing prompt.

Patrol that night went exactly as expected. Some of the criminals fought harder than normal while throwing out homophobic and hateful comments, while a few even surrendered on sight out of "Respect for Pride, but only just this once." A few times Batman had to hold Robin back from going overboard on an especially hateful criminal, and once Robin had to put a hand on Batman's shoulder to calm him down when someone insinuated Batman "played with his little Robins as well as rich boys."

When the dynamic duo finally returned home, Bruce was exhausted. A couple reporters got in the way during a robbery and the criminals almost escaped. He decided Bruce Wayne was going to make a statement regarding that tomorrow. He would tell the public to direct all their questions to Bruce, and to never disturb "his lover while he defended the city." Took all of Bruce's strength not to cringe just thinking about saying it. To make sure the public was convinced the relationship was real Bruce Wayne needed to be seen in public with Batman at least once.

Bruce had a few options available to him. He could ask someone to put on Batman's suit, of which he had two people he was comfortable asking, or he could ask J'onn to shapeshift. His mind replayed his earlier conversation with Alfred. He thought about his options for a second before he sent a text to Clark Kent asking him to come by the Batcave when he was available. Thirty minutes later Superman joined Batman, sans cowl, in the Cave.

"Need something?" Superman asked.

Batman swiveled the chair away from the Batcomputer to face the Kryptonian.

"I have a favor to ask of you, as a friend." Bruce asked and Clark smiled, visibly eager. Bruce felt his heart skip a beat then race to catch up. He hated that smile.

"I have to maintain the charade that Bruce Wayne is dating Batman, at least for a little while before they tragically break up."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to support you during the heart break. We can burn pictures of Batman and throw batarangs at pictures of Bruce Wayne, eat gallons of ice cream, whatever you need." Clark grinned and Bruce responded with a glare. This glare didn't intimidate Clark, not this time anyway.

"I need you to pretend to be Batman once or twice. Bruce Wayne and Batman need to be seen in public together to prevent any doubt in the validity of the relationship." Bruce said. Clark looked surprised for a moment then he looked down and away, visibly nervous.

"I think we can make some convincing appearances without needing to kiss or anything you would be too uncomfortable with." Bruce was quick to reassure and ignored the pang of disappointment he felt.

"Oh, uhm, okay." Clark cleared his throat then finally looked at Bruce again to ask: "Why me?"

"My only viable options are you and Dick. Considering Dick is like a son to me that could be extremely awkward for the both of us and he would never let me forget it."

"You and I will be awkward too, I'm sure, but I see where you're coming from." Clark said then took a deep breath before adding: "Alright, I'll help you. What did you have in mind for BatWayne's first appearance?" Bruce rolled his eyes at the use of the silly name.

* * *

 

A few days later:

The moment Bruce Wayne stepped out of the Wayne Enterprises building a small hoard of journalists and paparazzi surrounded him and followed him to his waiting car. Alfred stood at the ready by the car door while everyone asked how his newest relationship was going. Bruce simply gave them all a dreamy smile and said "I don't kiss and tell."

That's when the Batwing soared in and hovered about three floors above the busy street. The hatch slid back and Batman spread his cape to elegantly glide to the street. The paparazzi politely made a space for him to land next to Bruce.

"I thought we were meeting up later?" Bruce spoke in his soft tenor as he smiled at Batman.

"Plans changed." Batman answered in a perfect copy of the gravelly Batman voice. The Dark Knight wrapped an arm around Bruce Wayne's torso "Hold on" and Bruce wrapped his arms around the Dark Knight's shoulders. Batman shot his grapple with his free hand and the two zipped up to the Batwing and were gone. The crowd cheered. One of the journalists asked Alfred for a comment.

In the Batwing, Bruce activated the stealth mode.

"Still unnerving how perfectly you can mimic someone's voice." Bruce said as he piloted the Batwing to the Cave.

"Precise muscle control has a lot of uses." Clark said from his seat behind Bruce.

"Oh, I'm sure it does." Bruce said with a smirk, making Clark blush. The rest of the ride to the cave was quiet.

"Now what?" Clark asked as they climbed out of the Batwing.

"Now I tell the Batwing to fly to Paris and hover by the Eiffel Tower for a couple hours." Bruce typed away at the Batcomputer. "If you're needed elsewhere you're free to go." Bruce glanced sideways at Clark. "Or, you are welcome to stay for dinner with Damian, Dick, Cass, Alfred, and I."

"I don't want to intrude." Clark said as he walked around a corner and out of sight to take the Batsuit off and put it away. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I said you were welcome, didn't I?" Bruce finished at the computer and got out of the chair at the same time Clark came around the corner. Clark had on simple denim jeans and a red plaid button-up made of flannel. Bruce wasn't surprised. "You are always welcome here." Clark adjusted his glasses then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Okay." He smiled. Bruce resisted the urge to stare and turned away to walk towards the stairs. Bruce hated that smile and how charming Clark looked. On the other side of the Cave the Batwing was firing up to fly to Paris. Clark followed him upstairs.

"Father." Damian greeted from where he sat at Bruce's desk working on homework when they emerged from the secret entrance. "Alien." He scowled when he saw Clark.

"Damian," Bruce was about to admonish his son but was interrupted by him.

"Grayson, Cain, Pennyworth, and I won't be at dinner tonight."

"Why?" Bruce questioned.

"Because Drake is useless and requires assistance with something before we start patrol tonight. Pennyworth must drive me since you have company and you won't let me drive." Damian snapped his textbook closed and promptly left the room.

"Sometimes I have no idea how to handle him." Bruce said and Clark smiled.

"Is it too late to go to Paris with Batwing?" Clark jokingly asked.

"Yes. It's getting late and I want to stay close to Gotham incase anything happens."

"Officially, Batman is in Paris right now. Are you not going on patrol tonight?"

"Correct. Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Black Bat are patrolling in my stead. Alfred encouraged me to take the night off to relax." Bruce headed for the kitchen as he spoke and Clark followed. "But Two-Face is planning something so I'm staying close and analyzing his activity from the Cave tonight."

"Isn't Two-Face in Arkham Asylum right now?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure he's organizing a bank heist from his cell. Presumably to use the money to bribe his way toward an early release." Bruce opened the fridge and stared into it blankly.

"Since Damian stole your butler, are we condemned to starve?" Clark leaned against the counter. Bruce tossed him a glare.

"I'm sure between the two of us we can cook something." Bruce said then his phone chirped and he read a text from Alfred. He put the phone back into his pocket and pulled two plates wrapped in aluminum foil from the fridge. "I'm beginning to think all of this was planned." He muttered as he set the plates on the counter.

"Isn't everything about your day meticulously planned?" Clark said as he peeled off the foil of the plate Bruce slid across the counter to him.

"Not everything." He answered with a scowl and loosened his tie. Bruce was still in his suit from his earlier business meeting with the board of directors. "Start reheating these, would you?" Bruce shrugged out of his suit jacket as he left the kitchen.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Clark said in a perfect mimic of the British butler. Bruce froze and turned to scowl at Clark from the doorway. The Kansas boy gave him an innocent look.

"Would you please reheat our food?" Bruce requested with a roll of his eyes.

"Much better." Clark said with a smile.

Bruce went upstairs to his room and changed into a thick cable knit cashmere sweater, fitted jeans, and wool socks; in all black of course. When he returned to the kitchen Clark had the steaming plates of food on the counter in front of the barstools. Clark was filling a glass with milk and without looking up he asked:  
"What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"I assumed so." He gestured to the glass of water by one of the plates.

"Then why did you ask?"

"You're wearing jeans." Clark pointed out when he finally looked up. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at him. "And the softest looking sweater I've ever seen."

"You're wearing jeans too?" Bruce was bemused. "And Alfred would correct you and say it's a jumper." Bruce sat on the barstool in front of his plate of food.

"I've never seen you dressed so simple."

"Clark, I don't wear Armani suits and the Batsuit all the time. For your information, this simple outfit cost me almost a thousand dollars."

Clark choked on the milk he was sipping. Bruce smirked. The Kryptonian shook his head as he turned to the freezer to put ice in his milk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce demanded.

"Putting ice," Clark paused to give Bruce a confused look "in my milk?"

"Not in my house. I know you were raised in a barn but I thought you were better than this."

Clark stared Bruce dead in the eye as he swirled the glass of milk, making the ice tink against the glass, then he took a sip and made sure to make a loud slurp noise as he did so.

"Lowborn savage." Bruce shook his head and grabbed his fork. Clark laughed as he made his way over to his own seat next to Bruce at the counter.

"So you'll be headed back down to the Cave after this?" Clark asked.

"Yes."

"Do you ever take a night off? I think this is a good opportunity for you to relax."

"I'm in a sweater and jeans at 7 PM instead of the Batsuit, what more do you want? A spa day while Two-Face plans to rob a bank?" Bruce sassed and all it did was remind Clark that Bruce's sweater looked ridiculously soft and he really wanted to touch it. Bruce pulled out his phone and checked the GPS location of Damian. He was at the Clocktower. He also made sure Red Robin, Nightwing, Black Bat, and Alfred were there as well. Oracle, however, was in Boston visiting family.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked when he noticed what he was going.

"Yes. Just checking in."

"By tracking their GPS location?" Clark asked and Bruce gave him a weird look. "Do you have tracking devices on everyone?"

"On their suits, yes." Bruce stated like Clark was asking him what color the grass was.

"Isn't that a little... intrusive?"

"It's only on their suits, and it has come in handy several times. Especially when someone gets captured." Bruce stated.

"I can see the use in that. Just be careful not to abuse that power by suffocating and micro-managing everyone." Clark said and didn't miss the way Bruce stiffened. He suspected that had been a subject of debate and tension for Bruce before. "A way to track a member of the Justice League during an emergency, like in the event of one of them being captured, may be a good idea. Something to bring up at the next meeting." Clark definitely didn't miss the way Bruce very carefully nodded in agreement as if the idea had never crossed his mind before. "You already have trackers on everyone, don't you?"

"No."

"Bruce." Clark gave his friend a skeptical look and put his fork down.

"Not everyone."

"Who?"

"Wonder Woman, Flash, and..." Bruce hesitates "you."

Clark scowled at Bruce and for a moment Bruce thought maybe he hung out with Clark too much because that scowl looked eerily like his own. A tiny voice in the back of Bruce's mind whined that he doesn't hang out with Clark nearly enough, he wants to see him more, and Bruce pushed the thought aside to focus on explaining his actions before Clark got the wrong idea.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know I only check someone's location when there's an emergency or I think they might be in serious danger."

"Bruce," Clark said with a sigh. "You can't just track someone's position all the time without their permission."

"Do you always ask for permission before you listen to someone's heartbeat? You listen to check if they're okay, correct? To bring yourself comfort? I do the same thing with the trackers."

Clark deflated. Bruce made a valid point. He has checked on Lois and his parents by glorified eavesdropping on more than one occasion. He admitted to himself that he does it to Bruce regularly. Clark had made listening to Bruce's heartbeat part of his bedtime ritual, or when he's bored during work or a bland Justice League meeting. Sometimes he expanded his hearing to more than just Bruce's heartbeat. He listened to his breathing, sometimes his voice, and sometimes his footsteps. He could pick Bruce out of a crowd of thousands of people just by listening for him.

On more than one occasion Clark chastised himself for being stalkerish and intrusive. He knew Bruce wouldn't be comfortable if he knew. He forced himself to cut back and only listen for Bruce when he was worried about the man after hearing Gotham on the news. Clark was willing to bet that Bruce did something similar. Maybe Bruce abused the power he had in tracking Clark's every move but when the guilt hit him, he cut back. Clark would like to believe this but he was aware Bruce had a habit of instinctively lying so he left room for doubt even if he wanted to believe the best of Bruce.

"Are you telling me you use the tracker to check in on me because you're worried? Not because you have control issues and possessively need to know where everyone is twenty-four seven?" Clark waited for a response. He felt guilty for not admitting that he listens for Bruce more than he probably should.

"Mostly because I worry. I will freely admit I am a control freak and it has caused an issue more than once with a Robin or two." Bruce hesitated before adding: "I may have kept track of you more than was necessary in the beginning and I apologize." Bruce didn't want Clark mad at him. Part of him knew putting a tracker in Clark's suit, as well as the other Leaguers, without permission crossed a line. "I'll remove the tracker immediately." Bruce slid off of the barstool. "Where's your suit?"

"Bruce, sit down." Clark grabbed his friend by the forearm and pulled him into a sitting position on the barstool he just vacated. Bruce's sweater was just as soft as it looked and he brushed the thought aside but he didn't remove his hand from the soft arm. Clark didn't want to have to stop listening for Bruce when he was worried about the man. He felt like a hypocrite if he asked Bruce to remove his tracker if Bruce used it do the same thing he was doing. "I don't want you to remove my tracker."

"You don't?" Bruce didn't understand what he was hearing. "Why?" Usually people became varying levels of upset when they discovered Bruce was tracking them.

"Only if you promise me you won't use it too much. Only use it to check when you think I'm in serious danger or I've been captured. As for why," Clark cleared his throat before he continued "because I don't want to stop listening for your heartbeat when I worry about you. Which is a lot, by the way. And may not always be just your heartbeat."

"Oh." Bruce blinked at the admission. He heard Alfred's voice in his head encourage him to tell Clark how he truly felt about the man, that now was a good opportunity to do so. But did he want to? He looked at Clark who was staring at him to get a read on his reaction. Bruce's phone chirped a text alert, derailing his train of thought. It was a message from Dick telling him they were starting the patrol and that Dick would update him with any serious events. An idea formed in Bruce's mind.

"How about we both stop low-key possessively stalking each other," Bruce was pleased to see Clark blush slightly at that "and try communicating like normal people do?" Bruce suggested. Clark couldn't hold back a surprised laugh. "What?" Bruce said with a scowl.

"No, no," Clark moved his hand from Bruce's arm to the man's shoulder, "I think that's a great idea and I'd love to text or call you more, but I just pictured a teenage version of you on the phone doing the: 'You hang up first! No, you hang up first!' thing and I just," he paused as another laughing fit threatened to surface "what did you look like in highschool? Did you have a cute emo phase? Because that's what I pictured."

"I didn't have an emo phase." Bruce said defensively. "I had a Goth one. There's a difference."

Clark gave Bruce a mischievous grin.

"No." Bruce said immediately.

"Please? There must be pictures."

"No." Bruce repeated. Then Clark put on the wide-eyed and pouty mouth expression that Bruce hated even more than the smile. He hated the way it made his resolve soften.

"Damn you." Bruce got off the barstool and, unfortunately, Clark's hand fell away from his shoulder. Bruce left the kitchen and if anyone accused Bruce of stomping like a petulant child he would go to his grave denying the accusation. Clark followed with a triumphant grin. Bruce led them to Alfred's room. He stared at one of the two bookshelves in the room for a moment before he found it: one of Bruce's Yearbooks from high school.

"Freshman year." Bruce said as he opened it. "I was 14 or 15 years old." He flipped through the pages. Clark literally hovered above the floor directly behind Bruce to get the best viewing angle.

"Stop!" Clark quickly stuck a hand out over Bruce's left shoulder from his hovering position to prevent Bruce from turning the page by grabbing his hand. He leaned forward slightly over Bruce's right shoulder to get a better look at the collage of candid photos of the students that took up the whole page. Clark's chin was almost resting on Bruce's shoulder as he smiled at the picture of a young Bruce. The young boy in the picture was lanky and sitting on the floor in the school hallway with his back against the wall. He wore old headphones that were plugged into a Walkman and his eyes were closed as he clearly enjoyed the music. The hair was black and long, down to his shoulders in elegant waves. Clark recognized the nose and glanced sideways at Bruce to compare. Same nose. This was definitely Bruce. He squinted at the picture.

"Are your ears pierced? Also, I didn't know your hair was naturally wavy."

"Yes, they were. And no, my hair is not naturally wavy."

"You meticulously styled it every day, didn't you?" Clark accused with a smile. Instead of answering, Bruce just glared at the picture.

"Anyway, you look adorable and elegant as always, but I'm not really seeing the Goth phase I was promised." Clark was proud of himself for making Bruce blush.

"I made no such promise." Bruce muttered and Clark released his hand and rested it on Bruce's shoulder so he could flip to the section with the club pictures. "I was in Drama club that year. We did a Dracula play and when I got the roll of Dracula, that's when the phase kicked in." Bruce turned a page and heard Clark gasp. "The costume makeup was excellent quality and I may have used my role as an excuse to pretty much cosplay as Dracula for several weeks. Pale face, dark eyes, the whole nine yards."

"You lied to me! This isn't a Goth phase! You had a vampire phase! And with that long wavy hair!" Clark grabbed Bruce by both shoulders and leaned even closer to the pictures in his excitement, his chest completely flush with Bruce's back now. "This is amazing. You pulled it off so well I'm actually really jealous." Clark froze when he remembered something. "Oh no. No one can know about this."

"I agree completely." Bruce said with a scowl.

"No, you don't understand. No one can know about this because I was wrong. If Barry and Hal found out about this I would owe them a hundred bucks."

"There's a bet going on?!" Bruce turned his head to aim his glare directly at Clark.

"An old one. I doubt Barry remembers it, but Hal was very adamant that you had a vampire phase and initiated the bet so I'm sure he remembers."

"Clark, why would you bet money you don't have. Dumb move."

"Ouch," Clark cringed "that hurts me, Bruce, I thought we were friends." He turned his head to give Bruce his pouty expression and that was when Clark realized how close they were to each other. Clark's chest was flush with Bruce's back and he had one hand on each shoulder. Bruce's head was turned to the side and angled up a bit to look at Clark who was still floating a couple inches off the ground from his earlier excitement. Their faces were an inch apart.

"We are friends." Bruce whispered but he officially came to a decision. He would gladly have Clark as more than a friend if given the opportunity. However, he doesn't want to lose their friendship if Clark rejected him. Judging by the way Clark kept looking at his lips, his dilated pupils, and his increased heart rate, Bruce didn't think a rejection was very likely at this point.

"Just friends?" Clark questioned and Bruce answered him by tilting his head up and brushing his lips against Clark's. He stopped floating and dropped until his feet were firmly on the ground which also pressed his mouth firmly against Bruce's. Clark used his hands on Bruce's shoulders to turn him around to face him. He heard Bruce drop the yearbook to the floor then there was a hand in his hair and one on his waist. Bruce tilted his head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss but Clark's clunky glasses got in the way and he grunted, displeased. Clark couldn't help smiling into the kiss.

Bruce pulled away to remove the offending glasses and they joined the yearbook on the floor. His hand was back in Clark's hair and their lips had just reunited when Bruce's phone chose that moment to beep with an emergency alert. Bruce stepped out of Clark's warm embrace and checked his phone.

"Two-Face's gang is robbing a bank." Bruce announced as he left the room, Clark on his heels. Just like that, the moment was over and it wasn't long before they were in the Batcave and Bruce was sitting at the Batcomputer patched in to the communications with Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Black Bat.

"Ten men, all armed with semi-automatics, Two-Face nowhere in sight." Red Robin informed.

"They rammed a trash truck through the front door. Not very subtle." Nightwing added.

"We can handle this, father." Robin said.

"I agree. Those thugs don't stand a chance." Bruce said as he brought up the cameras inside the bank. "The confrontation is likely to be over before I could even get there."

"Thanks for the confidence, B." Nightwing commented.

"Strange, that statement is usually made ironically." Clark pointed out.

"Hi, Clark." Red Robin, Nightwing, and Black Bat greeted in unison.

"Hello." Clark grinned.

"Where's Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Still at the Clocktower, sir." The butler answered.

Bruce kept an eye on the cameras and informed the young heroes of the criminal's movements as well as the ETA of the police and kept a worried eye on the events unfolding. The criminals were metaphorically wrapped and bow tied before the police arrived without injury to the young heroes.

"Well done." Bruce stated when they were all perched on the roof of the building across the street from the bank.

"Wow, B is really dishing out the compliments tonight. Someone has him in a good mood." Nightwing commented and Bruce could hear the wink in his tone.

"I think Clark should come over more often." Red Robin spoke in the same tone as Nightwing. Bruce glanced at Clark to find him staring with a smile.

"Continue patrol. Batman out." Bruce said then tapped a button and the comms cut out.

"What now?" Clark asked.

"Now, I need to decide how long Bruce Wayne and Batman are in a relationship together. I also need to check in with the planner for the benefit next week."

"What's this fundraiser for?"

"The hospital Joker blew up a month ago. Same usual dull conversation with people who have more money than they know what to do with. I'll make an appearance, then leave as soon as I possibly can."

"Do you think your boyfriend will be there?" Clark asked with a grin and Bruce rolled his eyes to the cave ceiling. Bruce chose to ignore him.

"We also need to talk." Bruce said without looking at him.

"I know," Clark said and his dejected tone turned Bruce's gaze from the ceiling to his face. "I'm sorry." Clark had his arms crossed and was staring at his feet. Bruce felt his chest constrict. Did he read him wrong? His mind replayed the kiss in his head. Bruce was confident he hadn't read the situation incorrectly but maybe Clark changed his mind. Maybe Clark was feeling regret. Bruce had to look away again.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable." Bruce stated. "We don't have to talk about it after tonight." He took a deep breath in, bracing himself. "But I need you to know that I do not regret kissing you. It is okay that you do, I do not expect you to-" Lips were suddenly on his own, interrupting him, and he jerked away in surprise. He stared at Clark leaning over him arms braced on the computer chair's armrests.

"I don't regret kissing you and I never will. You looked so serious when you said we needed to talk and I assumed-" Clark was saying but this time Bruce interrupted him by grabbing the collar of his red flannel and yanked him down for another kiss. This one lingered for a few seconds before Bruce pulled away to scowl.

"I hate that you look good in flannel. I hate your pout and how it makes me weak. I hate how much I trust you. The Family adores you even though Damian will never admit it. You are so kind and trusting that it drives me insane. You are so understanding and respectful of my crazy paranoia that it makes me sick, and I hate that Alfred was right."

"Love you too." Clark said with a laugh and Bruce felt his face heat up. Clark pulled Bruce up out of the chair and into a warm hug. "Do I need to be worried about Batman or Bruce Wayne trying to hurt me for stealing you away from him?" Clark spoke into the shoulder he buried his face into. Bruce opened his mouth to retort when an alert beeped on the Batcomputer. He pulled away from Clark to check it.

"A gas line just exploded in Metropolis at a factory. There's people trapped inside and there's concern the fire will spread to the surrounding businesses." Bruce announced.

"Thanks for dinner. You look great in jeans and a sweater. Bye." Clark said in a hurry then sped-changed into his Superman costume and flew out of the cave. Bruce stared blankly at the empty space Clark just left as he processed the parting words. He looked down at his clothes and smirked. Superman reappeared in front of Bruce, a blush and smile on his face. Before Bruce could ask anything the Man of Steel leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips then flew away again.

Thirty minutes later Bruce resisted the urge to check Clark's location via the tracker. Instead he checked the news channels covering the event of the fire and watched as Superman blew out the fires with his frost breath. Satisfied the situation was under control Bruce went to work analyzing the activity of Two-Face and his gang. He lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was until his phone chimed with a text alert from Clark at 3:37 AM.

Clark: _Go to bed_

"Eavesdropping? Really, Clark? Didn't we just have a discussion about this?" Bruce spoke out loud, tone teasing, and was willing to bet the Kryptonian would hear it.

Clark: _Listening to your heartbeat helps me sleep. Besides, you implied it was okay to do occasionally_

The fact that Clark heard him was both entertaining and alarming. Bruce trusted Clark, but if anyone with super-human hearing could eavesdrop on the Batcave? He made a note to look into ways to prevent this from happening. When he leaned back in his chair he felt exhaustion weighing him down like a rock tied to his chest. As he left the cave to go to bed he shot a text to Clark telling him goodnight, a smile on his face.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any of my stories online before because I've never truly finished any of my fanfictions before. Any and all reviews/thoughts/comments are appreciated.
> 
> EDIT: the feedback for this was really nice and more than I expected, thank you so much everyone! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel to this fic featuring Joker being possessive and jealous that "his" Batsy is seeing someone, but it is looking like that one might be dark and serious. But first I'm working on another story right now that's half-done (a crossover of the Arkham video games and Young Justice), then I will re-focus on that possible sequel.  
> Again, thanks to everyone who read, left a kudos, or commented!! I appreciate it ^_^


End file.
